The present invention relates broadly to the formation of agglomerates. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of pharmaceutical dosage form design and, in particular, the production of unique agglomerated dosage forms for administration of pharmacologically active agents to patients. The formulations in accordance with this invention are particularly well suited for oral and/or nasal inhalation.